The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional two-phase pump loops have been in existence since the 1980's as two-phase evaporative cooling units. One example of a conventional two-phase pump loop is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,556. However, the primary difference between the commercially available units and the two-phase pump loop (TPPL) of the present disclosure is the cooling temperature at the evaporator. An apparatus, such as a high-energy laser (HEL), needs to be maintained at a constant temperature regardless of ambient temperature. However, the commercially available units allow the evaporator temperature to change with ambient temperature.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.